


Curiosity

by JacobDMercer



Category: Halloween (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobDMercer/pseuds/JacobDMercer
Summary: 2007 RZ Movie. We all know Michael Myers went crazy, and didn't speak a word for 15 years. But he still went through the normal urges of teenhood. And his curiosity only increased into adulthood. What if, during his attack on Annie, He decided then and there to sate his curiosity? WARNING:Lemon Ahead. Told from Annie's POV. Also on Fanfiction.Net
Relationships: Annie Brackett/Michael Myers
Kudos: 7





	Curiosity

He had her trapped. She was backed into a corner, with no where else to go. This man was a good bit taller than her, she only came to his midsection, and it didn't help that she was topless.

He grabbed her by the neck, soft enough that she could breath, but hard enough that he lifted her up off the ground.

He carried her to the couch, throwing her onto it. Before she could try anything, his hand was on her neck again, preventing her from moving.

She was wondering what he was going to do, before his other hand ripped her pants off, taking her boots and panties with it.

Her eyes widened in fear as the cold air hit her pussy, before she was lifted up again. He held her in the air as he sat down, before lifting her up on top of him, her legs spread as her pussy touched his crotch, and she could feel a lump through his boiler suit.

Being held in place, she could only watch as he unzipped his boiler suit, letting his member spring free.

"No. Please." She begged as he he let go of her neck and placed his hands on her hips, lifting her up over his member and freezing, looking at her.

She looked at his eyes, peering through the mask. She felt fear run through her at seeing how cold, emotionless, and empty his eyes were.

"Please." She said, silently pleading for him not to do it. "Don't."

Her pleas went ignored as his hands went down, slamming her onto him and embedding his cock into her in one quick go.

She threw her head back, screaming in pain, as pain shot through her lower area, silently praying that he stayed frozen like this the entire time.

Then again, the alternative probably would've been her getting killed, or worse.

She laid on his chest, her nails digging into his shoulders as she tried to relax, but the pain just wouldn't go away. She gritted her teeth, crying through them, silently wishing that the pain would go away.

She felt him lift her up, and she knew what was coming, so she just prepared herself for the intense pain that was coming.

He slammed her down with just as much force as before, as if it would help her get used it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, practically hugging him, and gritted her teeth, trying to get the pain to go away. It was at this point that she realized that he wanted to do it, he just didn't know how. And if he continued on, he might get angry and just outright kill her. So she would have to make sure he felt good.

"Please... wait." She begged, trying to get comfortable, or at least, as comfortable as she could get. "You're supposed to keep going. Let me show you."

With that, she started. She lifted her hips up, before slamming herself back down onto his cock.

It felt a bit better this time, there was actually some pleasure to it. It may have just hurt before because it was her first time and she had never gotten a chance to get used to it.

She repeated the process, bouncing up and down on his dick, and kept going at a steady rhythm. She moaned in pleasure, as it finally felt good, and started going as fast as she could.

She leaned her head down, touching his forehead, and she could hear him panting and groaning in pleasure. She smiled, and started going at it as best as she could, her ass moving up and down, his dick moving in and out of her pussy, her breasts bouncing up and down with her body.

She felt his dick moving inside her, and it almost made her forget that he killed Paul, but she had given Paul a blowjob before, and he had nothing on this large behemoth she was sitting on.

She suddenly felt his large hands on her hips, holding her in place, and she froze, wondering what was on his mind, and hoping that he wasn't going to hurt her.

He lifted her up off of him and turned her, hinting to her that he was trying to turn her around. Following his lead, she turned around, so that her back was to his chest.

He pulled her back, so that she was leaning on his chest, and pulled her down onto him.

She gasped. It didn't hurt like before, but it was still unexpected. She slowly breathed in and out, trying to get used to this position, as she relaxed on his chest, before moaning in pleasure as he started thrusting up into her.

She felt her legs shake and quiver as the pleasure started building up, and it seemed as if his cock got larger inside her, and his balls smacking against her clit definitely added to the pleasure.

Eventually she hit her peak, and she threw her head back, moaning in pleasure at her intense orgasm, and it wasn't long after that she felt a warm, sticky substance, flood inside her, and only then did she realize that he just emptied the contents of his balls into her.


End file.
